


right where we belong

by ricekrispyjoints



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Feelings, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricekrispyjoints/pseuds/ricekrispyjoints
Summary: Based on the prompt: "I thought you didn't want me."Soft, warm, talking about feelings.





	right where we belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/gifts).

> Crossposted on my tumblr !   
thanks kirani for the ask :)
> 
> sappy title is sappy

One day, Yuuri thinks he might look back on the banquet with a good sense of humor.

Sitting in the hotel room that night in Barcelona, though, is not that day.

They’ve just gotten back from dinner with everyone where Yuuri had gone several shades of crimson as Chris, Viktor, and Yuri showed off photos of Yuuri’s pole-dancing exploits and other drunken shenanigans.

He’s definitely going to have nightmares about things he saw in those photos, as well as what he may have done that _wasn’t_ captured on camera.

(The way Christophe had winked at him leaving the restaurant has him quite nervous.)

He and Viktor had walked home quietly, murmuring to each other about the upcoming competition, but as they had gotten closer to their hotel, they had fallen quieter and quieter.

But the time Viktor is setting the room key down on the dresser with a quiet clank, they’re silent. 

Viktor removes his jacket, hanging it on a hook on the back of the door.

Yuuri tosses his on the back of a chair, and then they both sit on one of the beds like a couple of middle schoolers at their first dance: tense, hands on their knees, stealing little glances at one another, but neither one willing to make the first move.

With a deep breath, and surprising even himself, Yuuri breaks the silence. “I feel like things make a lot more sense about the first time you came to Hasetsu.”

Viktor lets out a very tense laugh that eases as he gets a few _ha_s out. “Now you know why I was so insistent on your _eros_. Which, by the way, you had inside you all along.”

“Oh, stop,” Yuuri says, swatting at Viktor, but he’s grinning too.

The light glints off the ring on his hand and he feels a little flutter in his stomach. He sort of wanders if this revelation is going to change anything.

Considering Viktor has known all along, the only thing that would change is if he himself wants something to change.

Before he can think too much about it, Viktor speaks again, ducking his head in an attempt to meet Yuuri’s eyes.

“But seriously, if I had known that you didn’t remember, I—”

“Don’t,” Yuuri interrupts. “I… I’m glad it happened the way it did.”

“You are?”

“Yeah. I mean, I needed the time. To get to know you. Gradually. Properly,” Yuuri admits.

They’re both silent a beat.

“After the banquet, you never contacted me. No phone call, no texts… nothing.”

Guilt makes Yuuri’s heart squeeze painfully, but he can’t think of how to reply. What could he say that would make that better? He had no idea he was _supposed _to contact Viktor.

“I thought you didn’t want me,” Viktor whispers.

“Viktor, I’ve always wanted you,” Yuuri says, and Viktor inhales sharply. Yuuri reaches out and grabs Viktor’s hand and meets his eyes for a moment.

The warmth and hope in Viktor’s big, slightly watery eyes is almost too intense for Yuuri, and he looks away.

“Long before… I’ve always wanted you,” Yuuri says, voice cracking. “And now that I truly _know _you…”

Yuuri pauses. He can hear the faint buzz of the bedside lamp in the breath he takes before he continues.

“Now that I know you, I can say that not only do I want you, but I love you.”

He risks a glance back up at Viktor whose tears brim over with what Yuuri sincerely hopes are happy tears.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, voice thick with emotion, and he surges forward to kiss Yuuri, a bit off center at first that they quickly adjust.

Yuuri is once again struck by how few kisses they’ve shared so far, despite the rings on their fingers and the words that just came out of his mouth.

There’s no room for misinterpretation anymore, no matter what Yuuri’s anxiety-brain can come up with.

He kisses back with every ounce of conviction, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile he can’t fight.

When Viktor begins smiling too much too, they pull apart. When their smiles fade, Yuuri remembers the hurt in Viktor’s quiet whisper.

“I’m sorry I made you feel like you weren’t wanted,” Yuuri says.

“It’s alright. I know now, and it was a small price to pay if it brought me this.” Viktor kisses Yuuri’s knuckles, caressing the gold band.

“I’ll just have to make it up to you,” Yuuri promises. “I’ll remind you how much I want you every day.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hey on [ tumblr ](https://ricekrispyjoints.tumblr.com) if you're into that kind of thing (or send me a prompt of your own !)


End file.
